


Typical Highschool Story

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends in love. Will thry get together.Highschool story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Highschool Story

Natasha watched as Clint and his girlfriend entered the cafeteria. Her beart filled with jealousy. She had been in love with Clint since she wae 12.

But now he had gotten a girlfriend. Laura. Natasha couldn't hate her because she was so nice. But she wasn't right for Clint.

But he was happy so she didn't say anything.  
___________

Clint looked at the Red haired girl at the back of the cafeteria as she waved at him. She looked beautiful. Natasha has been his best friend since they were 10.

But he was secretly in love with her. Not wanting to compromise on his friendship with her he had gotten a girlfriend. 

Laura was nice but she wasn't Natasha. 

Nothing could compare to his red head.


End file.
